Home security video cameras and web cameras (“web cams”) have come into prominence in recent years as innovation in this sector has provided many powerful enhancements, new capabilities, and improved fidelity. Some contemporary security and web cameras can have wireless access, wireless power, night vision (e.g., infra-red sensing), remote access and control, improved video resolution, and advanced control features (e.g., automation).
Despite these improvements, some challenges remain. For instance, some mounting applications are not feasible with conventional designs due to certain video artifacts. In some cases, wireless (i.e., battery powered) video cameras have a limited battery life, which typically requires a temporary removal of the mounted video camera for recharging. Removal and reinstallation of conventional battery powered video cameras commonly causes inadvertent adjustments to the video camera alignment and orientation. These inefficiencies and inconveniences can be found in even the most contemporary designs. While home security camera and web cam design continue to improve, better designs are needed.